Rikio Kamamoto
HOMRA |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Yuuichi Nakamura }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance Rikio is a tall, overweight but fit man with tanned skin and blonde hair. His hair is short and messy. In addition, he has a distinct goatee. He wears a simple jogging outfit: gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, white bandana and white sneakers. Rikio almost always wears the the hood on, covering his head and hair, as well as a pair of sunglasses, with green shades and white frames, that obscure his eyes. He also wears distinct jewelry such as a chain necklace and large rings on his fingers. When he was younger, Rikio was much slimmer. Personality Rikio is a serious individual, though he does like playing games and engaging in fights. Nonetheless, he is quite friendly especially towards his fellow HOMRA members; upon Shōhei's inauguration, Rikio is one of the first few to immediately accept him into their leagues. He appears to have become a gluttonous fellow following Totsuka's death. During important objectives, he would instead go out and buy food to eat at the moment. History Kamamoto was present during Shōhei Akagi's admission into HOMRA and was seen partying with his group afterwards, showing additionally friendliness towards their newest member.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 18-19 As the days passed, Kamamoto began to wonder whether Shōhei and Bandō were really as good of friends as Shōhei said they were. Shōhei explained that they were. Still skeptical, Kamamoto asked Totsuka about how it was his duty to bring peace between the group, but is told that since Shōhei and Bandō were childhood friends, it wasn't the same.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 22-25 Sometime later, it was revealed that Shōhei's original intentions to join HOMRA were so that he could gain power, enough power so that he could save his friend. When he takes on the Rakshasa drug dealing gang, Kamamoto and the others of HOMRA go to rescue him. Once they arrive, they begin disposing of the drug dealers.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 In February, Kamamoto joined his Clansmen in a game of baseball. During the game, it was revealed that Chitose recently got caught in a love problem with a lethal assassin. However, he eventually resolved the issue and, when returning to HOMRA after he did so, Rikio welcomed him in a friendly manner.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 34 An additional two months later, Kamamoto was shown helping Izumo and Totsuka clean up the barK: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 24 before it was nearly wrecked by Mikoto's Aura.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 27 Kōsuke and Anna would later bring a horse Strain to the Clan's headquarters more than a month following Eric's admission into their ranks. Kamamoto was somewhat awed by the Strain's flashy powers.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 11 However, the Strain eventually went berserk and started damaging the bar. Realizing that Izumo was bound to lash out at them, Kamamoto grabbed Anna and ran outside, telling her that they will be out on a walk. Kōsuke and the Strain joined them shortly after.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 14 While out, Kamamoto purchased fish crackers to eat and told Kōsuke that they will be stuck doing nothing for a while. He also explained that he was losing his appetite despite the warm weather. Kamamoto offered a fish cracker to Anna, telling her that they will apologize to Izumo once his rage is over, and even told a hidden Eric that he did not have to hide himself. Kamamoto revealed to Kōsuke that he new the blonde-haired individual had been following them and that it may still be tough for him to accept his membership in the Clan. He then added to Eric afterwards that it was great to be given food.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 15-18 It wasn't long until Clansmen from SCEPTER 4 arrived to apprehend the Strain. Kamamoto refused to give it to them resulting in tense arguments between the two Clans. Anna told him that she would not give them back the Strain if they do not take good care of it. Kamamoto then finished his fish crackers and began pumping himself for a battle. Before one can commence, however, the Strain lost control from the increasing tension and ran off with Anna clinging to its back. Kamamoto became worried and called Izumo to tell him what happened.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 23-30 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Kamamoto and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Kamamoto joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot While launching an "investigation" on one of the gang leaders in Shizume City, who currently resides in a hotel suite, Rikio is placed in Izumo's team. They plan a pizza delivery scheme near the door of the suite and manage to break in; afterwards, they have Yata carry out his part of the plan, which is to beat up the gang members inside. Once inside, they wait for Mikoto and Anna, greeting the former when they do. Soon after, Anna uses her abilities to read the gang leader's mind but is unable to retrieve any valued information from him; disappointed, Rikio and the others leave.K Anime: Episode 1 Approaching the hotel's lobby, they are confronted by SCEPTER 4, and prepare to initiate in battle against them, using their group's infamous war cry as a motivator. However, the results of the battle leave Mikoto arrested and jailed, while the others continue pursuing their main target. It is not long after that they find a male teenager closely identical in appearance to their target; believing them to be the same person, HOMRA strikes again. Rikio joins the new pursuit and eventually corners the teenager in an alley with Izumo; however, he is rescued by the unexpected Kuroh Yatogami. Sometime after, Rikio expresses his thoughts that Mikoto possibly joined SCEPTER 4 with Yata. Yata is outraged at this and throws him into the HOMRA bar, where he then starts beating him up. Rikio struggles to break free from the smaller Clansman. Izumo pulls them both apart and asks what they are fighting about. Rikio is accused of suggesting that Mikoto betrayed them and he attempts to explain himself, though he only ends up arguing with Yata again. Izumo offers to explain Mikoto's real reason for leaving them if both apologize to his bar for destroying it, which Yata caused when Rikio was thrown inside. Both do as they are told and are given an explanation.K Anime: Episode 3 Later, Rikio and Eric head to a mall where Yata is at. They both find him beating up the gangsters they encountered earlier. Rikio asks what they should do and is told that they can do anything, as long as they don't kill anyone. The three leave, and eventually, Rikio accompanies Yata to Ashinaka High School. Both plan to dispose of Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 4 Rikio and Yata eventually come across two male students, scaring them off and taking their PDAs. Rikio and Yata each use a PDA to enter through the school gates. Once inside, they begin asking various students about whether they recognize Yashiro Isana; unfortunately, none of them do. Rikio notices that he and Yata have only been asking male students about Yashiro and decides to ask two girls. However, he ends up frightening them and they run off.K Anime: Episode 5 Soon after, they are approached by former Clansman Saruhiko Fushimi. Rikio does not speak to him. Though, when Fushimi begins to infuriate Yata enough to fight, Rikio tries to persuade Yata into staying calm. Yata gives in anyway and clashes with his rival. Eventually, Yata is knocked down and injured, worrying Rikio. He tries to step in and help, though Fushimi stops him, throwing his throwing knives at Rikio, knocking him down, too. Rikio is told to back down by both Fushimi and Yata. But before the battle could continue further, SCEPTER 4's Seri Awashima interrupts the fight, telling Fushimi and Yata to postpone it. As with Fushimi, Rikio does not speak to her. Rather, he leaves with Yata peacefully. They relocate to a field within the school. While sitting on the bleachers, Rikio wraps a piece of cloth over Yata's arm wound. Once done, he says that they should go back. Rikio is relieved that Yata would oblige, though becomes exasperated when the latter runs off, wanting to ask another person about Yashiro before they go. Powers & Abilities Aura: As a member of HOMRA, Rikio possesses the a fire-based Aura imbibing itself in a red color. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HOMRA